Mediterranean Meeting
by Breezeylicious667
Summary: What happened when Nick and Brianna went on holiday in the Mediterranean.


Nick had managed, after a titanic struggle, to put his life on hold for one precious week. One week where he could dedicate himself totally to bringing pleasure to his very special girl...

Brianna did not want to know how Nick had done it. She had faced her own problems in managing to escape from her family. There was going to be hell to pay when she got back, but she knew that heaven awaited and she couldn't resist the temptation. She would settle with her family when she got back...

Nick had chosen the Mediterranean for them to meet, for its climate, relaxed pace of life and its food and drink...

He knew Brianna did not like hot weather so he was careful to choose a maritime destination and hire a large secluded sea-front villa. He'd left nothing to chance, but he was still nervous beyond belief as he waited at airport arrivals. A stranger in a strange land.

He'd seen her flight on the arrivals board and knew she should be close. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he scanned the crowds looking for her familiar face... would she appear?

All of a sudden a scream...

Nick wheeled around to see Brianna dropping her bags and breaking into a run, her long braided hair flying in her wake as she launched herself at him. He felt his knees buckle as they collided, Brianna grabbing him around the neck as he lifted her off the floor, spinning her around and around.

She buried her face into his shoulder and he felt a tear on his cheek. Was it his, was it hers, he couldn't tell, but it was a tear of joy. They looked deep into each others eyes for the first time, both their eyes welled with tears of joy. The day they had both longed for so long had at last come.

Oblivious to all around them they stared into each others eyes for a long moment before their lips met for the first time, a long shiver running down Brianna's spine...

Nick lowered her gently to the floor and she was struck immediately by their difference in height, despite wearing her heels, he 6'5", she 5'4". She found it reassuring, him towering over her, like some great protecting force and this was reinforced as he put his arm around her and gently guided her back to her bags lying where she dropped them in the middle of airport arrivals.

"I've hired us a car, its parked outside" he said as he scooped up her bags and took her gently by the hand leading her carefully through the throng of people to the car park outside.

Brianna's legs trembled. The feeling of her hand in his and the sure way in which he led her, a whole week with this man, her mind was a complete blur.

The drive to the villa took an hour, first through the busy streets around the airport, then alongside the shimmering Mediterranean sea punctuated by small fishing villages. So inviting, a new world for them both to explore.

Nick spoke little on the way, concentrating as he was on his driving and monumentally nervous, but Brianna caught him looking across at her out of the corner of her eye. She was tired. The journey had been hell; her escape to the airport, the suspicious looks of the flight attendants wondering why this young girl was traveling alone. But she felt safe now. Safer than she had ever been and she knew she did not want this ever to end.

Nick pulled the car off the main road and down a long dusty drive fringed with olive trees. It seemed to go on forever and then, as they crested a low ridge, a vista opened in front of her. There it was. The villa. Its whitewashed stone walls contrasting with the blue of the sea behind, deeper now in colour as the sun sank slowly to the horizon.

Nick sensed Brianna's tiredness as she lifted herself from the car and he took her bags and led her into the coolness of the entrance hall. Instinctively she kicked off her shoes as she entered the porch and let the marble stone floor cool her feet as she padded down the hall, Nick hanging back at the door, letting her explore. She found the bedroom, her heart starting to pound in her chest. There it was, against the far wall of the room, a huge four poster bed, draped in the purest white satin sheets. It mesmerised her, drawing her to it. She ran her fingers across the sheets, the silk rippling gently under her fingers.

"Brianna". Nick called softly from the door. She jumped, span around and saw him leaning against the door, his eyes devouring her body. "Let me fix you a cool drink" and he turned to go to the kitchen.

"My god. This is it" she thought. She tore at her clothes discarding them in a pile at the foot of the bed and dived under the sheets. She was shy, she did not want him to see her naked... Not yet... Not until she was ready...

The sheets swallowed her up, sliding across her skin, enveloping her in their silky smoothness. She felt she was floating, floating on air and she let her body relax, relax, deeper and deeper into the sheets as the tiredness she felt from her journey overcame her and she drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

Nick returned from the kitchen with two long glasses, to find her curled up on her side, her breathing deep and even, her hair fallen across her face. He bent down, brushed it away from her face and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. She did not stir.

Nick carried her bags into the room. He wanted to unpack them for her, to touch her things, to learn from them, but he knew he mustn't, so he placed them gently against the far wall and returned to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He was tired, the emotions of the day catching up with him and as soon as he'd eaten he closed up the villa and returned, nervously, to the bedroom.

"Brianna" he called softly. She did not stir. He walked quietly over to the bed. She'd moved in her sleep onto her back and the sheets had pulled tight over her chest, clinging closely to the outline of her breasts. He stood there and stared, tracing in his mind the outline of her young nipples hidden under the thin silk sheet, her breasts swelling slightly in time with her deep regular breaths. Then she stirred. He jumped out of his skin, his heart immediately in his throat. Turning over she took a deep sigh and her regular breathing returned.

He quietly removed his clothes, laying them down as gently as possible by the bed and slipped under the cool, crisp sheets. What should he do? The animal within him wanted to pounce on her. He fought hard to control it as he lay alongside her, her body a few inches from his, He could feel the heat from her body, so close. His tiredness hit him suddenly and his eyes felt very heavy. He fought it as hard as he could. He wanted her to wake. But he slowly subsided into sleep, the image of her running across the airport towards him etched indelibly in his mind.

Nick woke first, stirring as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the drapes on the french windows. His first sense was of smell. The scent of her hair close by his face on the pillow. Subconsciously he had moved to her during the night, his body curled around hers, their naked bodies touching at shoulder, back and knee. He could feel her heartbeat, slow, even and regular. He moved ever so slowly so as not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful lying there. He slid carefully from the bed, tiptoed quietly from the room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Brianna's first sensation on waking was one of hunger. She'd last eaten on the flight and as usual the food was crap. She was ravenous and could hear noises from the kitchen, the unmistakable noises of eggs frying on the stove.

Suddenly Nick appeared carrying a tray with fried eggs on toast. He lay it down in front of her with a smile and disappeared into the en-suite shower room taking a towel with him. She was torn. She wanted to follow but her hunger got the better of her and she waded into the food on her plate.

Suddenly the noise of the shower ceased. Silence. Nick re-appeared, his hair tousled and with water dripping onto his shoulders, the towel tied around his waist. She felt herself rise from the bed.

Holding the satin sheet close around her Brianna walked slowly across the floor towards him. Nick advanced a couple of paces and as they met Brianna let the sheet slide smoothly down over her body exposing herself fully in front of him. Reaching out she put her arms around him, pulling his wet body into hers and she instantly felt his hardness under the towel as it dug into the softness of her belly.

Brianna tugged harshly at the towel, throwing it to one side, Nick bent his knees slightly and placed his forearms under her buttocks lifting her effortlessly from the floor and carryied her backwards to the bed.

As her body crashed down, Brianna felt the soft folds of the bed swallow her up and she lay there momentarily, submissively awaiting her fate.

Nick wanted their first time to be tender and long drawn out but the burning passion inside him was overwhelming and he threw himself down on her like a wild animal.

Brianna grabbed his throbbing cock, making Nick grunt with pleasure, and helped him guide it inside her. Nick immediately thrusted wildly, driving her body deep into the bed.

The bed began creaking softly in time with their motion, faster and faster as Nick approached his climax. Brianna drew up her knees and locked her heels beind Nick's back drawing him deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, her own orgasm perilously close.

She felt Nick's whole body beginning to stiffen as he fought to control himself and she rocked her hips forward to drive his cock against her front wall tipping herself over the edge.

Brianna...

Brianna...

Brianna...

he moaned as his last three thrusts stuttered and he reached the point of climax. Brianna gripped him tight with her heels and felt him explode inside her causing a great warmth to permeate the lower half of her body. Her own orgasm made her vagina squeeze hard around his cock, great streams of hot liquid gushing from her body.

They held each other tight as Nick's erection subsided within her, his body twitching occasionally with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

After a long while Nick eased his body from her and lay down beside, lifting his leg to place it across her pelvis and putting his arm around her drawing her to him.

"I'm sorry Bree, I wanted to make the first time special but I couldn't stop myself"

"Don't worry babe" she said... "it was special".

After many minutes, Brianna gently raised herself from the bed and walked slowly across the room to the shower. Nick watched the hypnotic rythm of her hips and buttocks as she walked away from him, his mind racing through all the things he wanted to do with her in the short time they had together.

...


End file.
